Troubles
by Far away yet so near
Summary: My first fic! It's about Namis feeling starting to change about Zoro in a weird way and anything else you can read later on! Most stupid first summary EVER! Read please so I can know what you think!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everybody!!!!!!**

**So this is my first fic. I've had this idea for quiet a while now and I just thought to give it a try. This is apperently ZoNa fic.**

**I'm a little perv and I like good written lemon scenes, so I thought to write one myself (it will get naughty later on). I also don't like to explain things in thousand words so if you think that is a little bit short, that's why.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my imagination and dignity!**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1: Namis fear

Nami was in control. Always. She was the one in charge of her emotions. So the feeling she had for a few days now was something she had never experienced. And it made her scared.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It all started a few days ago when she relaxed in her chair on the deck of the Thousand Sunny. The weather had been really nice for a whole week now and there was no adventure in sight. Everything was just perfect! Then something caught her eye and it shouldn't have because it was nothing special. Just Zoro who lifted his enormous weights. But in some kind of way it draw her attention very much. How his muscles tensed and his body glistered in the sun made her mind go fuzzy and the air aroud her became very hot.

She started thinking weird things. Like, how it would be like to be touched by his rough hands and his body against hers so she could fell every muscle that tensed and became hard. But then her mind turned on again and she became aware of what she was thinking.

"Stop it!" she said out loud, confused by her own thoughts.

"What?!" she heard his voice that asked her and thought that he had seen the way she stared at him. She looked him in the eyes and relaxed again cause she only saw in them a bit of confusion.

"I said stop it". Now she wanted to fight with him because he was the reason for her strange thoughts. She wanted to prove to herself that _that_ was nothing.

"And why should I stop?" He was annoyed by her bitchy attitude.

"Because you are distracting me. So go somewhere else and lift your weights". She was pretty confident now and wanted to show it to him.

"I am definitely NOT leaving, because I was here first so you go away if you feel distracted" he didn't even listened to the answer and started training again. " I am the lady so you go!" she said but he ignored her, so she furiously left into her room.

_He is such a JERK! He should respect my wishes, but on t__he other hand when did he ever do that?! NEVER! But it's my fault to, thinking such stuff in the middle of the day and then with him! But then again I'm a young woman who is sailing on a ship with a bunch of guys so that should be normal after a while. And Zoro is definitely the one with the most sex appeal when you count everything. But his attitude is just so ANNOYING! If he treated me a little bit different then I would definitely sleep with him. Stop! What are you thinking again!_

She had an inner fight with her naughty and her bossy side and it wouldn't end. She felt all of a sudden very tired, so she lay down and instantly drifted a sleep.

That was 3 days ago and she still had _this_ thoughts. She didn't know what to do anymore. She couldn't even look Zoro in the eyes.

What was this?! It definitely wasn't love she was sure of that, but it was equally strong. It was her libido, wasn't it? That made her think such crazy things whenever she saw him. The only problem was that she didn't know how to control it. And that made her scared.

For the first time in her life she didn't know how to control an emotion. When she wouldn't watch out it could show itself and that would be the WORST thing that could happen ( she named the feeling _**it**_). So she tried to avoid any contact with her nakamas in the unreasonable fear they could see what she was thinking if she looked them in the eyes, and locked herself in her room. Robin tried to figure out what's wrong, but Nami wouldn't say anything so she left her alone.

In the mean while Nami started to think of a way to loose this _feeling. _Now it was pretty obvious to her that she was physically attracted to Zoro.

She didn't know why it happened but it did and now was the time to confront herself with it. She thought that it would help if she ignored it. But she gave up on that idea after only a few hours outside on the deck ( she had to shower 3 times that day just to cool herself down).

It didn't make any sense to her brain, but everything he did - the way he lifted his weights and trained so hard everyday, the way he was so passive about all kinds of stuff - it all made her want him more and more! (_Urgh!!!_)

And then it became worse! Not only did she thought about him every day like in the beginning, but he haunted her in her dreams. Every night they became lewder. One morning she woke up and not only did her clothes became all drenched in sweat, but her bed was all wet ( and not with sweat).

She nedded to make a decision and that fast, so she locked herself in her work room with her maps and started to think. She searched for a resolution.

_So it's like this. Apparently it's not becoming better. I tried to avoid him, I tried to ignore it, but in the end I always think of sex when I see him. How could this happen to me?! I'm not a nympho…I hope. I never thought of sex as a fun thing, but only business. I wonder what he thinks of it. Maybe he could show me some…STOP DAMN IT! This is important. If I want it to end then I must think clear__ly. But apparently the only way to get out of this is…OH GOD! That's so unfair. He is a crew member and my nakama and I don't have the slightest clew how to go with him that far. Asking him is not an option, he would make fun of me. Get him drunk is better, but he can drink so much that that would be very expensive…_

And so she went on with the thinking. She knew what she wanted, but she had no idea how to get it.

**So that's**** the first chapter! I'm very proud that I written it, because I am very lazy when it comes to writing. **

**I hope you liked it! Review so I can know if I should continue it ( I don't want to bother you with something that no one wants to read).**

**As I said this is my first fic and I know that it isn't perfect, but I just can't find the words to describe all the ideas that are runnin' through my head, so I just come up with this. Anyway if you have ideas how I can make the story better please tell me!**

**English isn't my first language, so if there are any spelling and grammar errors please don't sue me ( I can't afford myself the lawyers)!**

**R&R please!**

**Have a nice day! ;-)**

**P.S. I'm sorry if it's OOC. I didn't wanted it to be, but I just don't know when I cross the line (Make me some suggestions how to keep in-character or how Nami and Zoro would behave in some situations). Useful reviews are the best medicine!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Zoros confusion

Zoro was confused. Very confused. In these few days after their last argument Nami has changed drastically. She avoided him. Every day. She didn't even look at him.

At first he thought that it was because of the stupid argument, but he wasn't going to apologize. _Hell NO!_ It was not his fault that she acted like a spoiled brat and expected everyone to give in to her wishes. But after a while it became rather awkward. Not only did she not talked to him anymore – no bitching and nagging, not even the most necessary things to say – but she stopped arguing. Entirely. Nothing. They've known each other for the longest time. Before everyone else joined the crew. And they always argued. It became a everyday process like eating. And in some kind of unimaginable way he missed it. It was their way of talking to each other. It has always been. And now it stopped.

But that wasn't the only thing that confused him.

Something entirely different was much more disturbing.

It was the way she made him feel. Aroused. And he began to hate it. HATE IT! Hate her because of it.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It started a long while ago. He thought that it was difficult to have a so – how should I say this – fucking hot woman in a crew with a bunch of guys. He knew that it would happen. He just knew it. He was only human after all and some needs are just there and you can't train them away. But that didn't say that he didn't tried at least. And he tried to prevent it. Really hard.

Fighting with her was a good resolution at some point. It made his brain think of her as a stupid bitch that only cared for herself and her money. The only problem here was that his body didn't seem to mind that one bit.

And it was annoying. All the inner fights he was having with himself were really annoying. His body was screaming _Oh just fuck her! We haven't had sex for so long! And I know you want it! _And his mind was screaming _NO! She is your nakama! That would change everything! And you know it's WRONG! _The worst part was that they were both right.

And now it was up to him: do the right thing and jerk off everyday afterwards or give into desires. But he never gave into desires or let them lead him and now was not any different. One point for the brain.

But she wasn't making it hard for him. She wasn't talking to him for the past few days nor did he actually see her. That left space for his imagination. Not good. Body was trying to gain control again. And she wasn't even there so he could blame her for it.

_Once you need her and she isn't_ _there! And it's her fault. Always wearing those short skirts and tight tops. Any normal male would get ideas. Like how to undress her the fastest and get her into bed. _

_Actually it's good that she isn't here all day. One problem less. This way I'm not seeing her in her skimpy clothing…I'm just imagining it. Yeah… AS IF THAT'S ANY BETTER!_

_I should entirely stop thinking. That would be best for my mental health, 'cause this is starting to drive me insane._

So he went on with his training, entirely focusing on not thinking.

Not thinking of her long, smooth legs that could wrap around him. Not thinking of her curvy hips and her thin waist that he could touch. Not thinking of her huge breasts that would push against his chest if he held her close. Not thinking of her, probably, very soft lips that he would kiss passionately.

_Shit! Shit! SHIT!_

Now he was hard. And it WAS all her fault.

In the next town he will get drunk and forget, hopefully, about the entire story. _A good beer always_ _helped in difficult situations, _he thought.

And so he went on to jerk off. ( two points for the brain)

**Well that's the second chapter! This is, as you can see, from Zoros POV. **

**I wanted to do this before I start to write the lemon scene. And that will take time, 'cause I have no idea of how to write it. But I'll figure something out. There is enough inspiration on this site.**

**Anyway, enjoy the chapter or not (as you like)!**

**R&R please! Thanks!**

**Have a nice day! ;-)**


	3. Chapter 3

**So here is the third chapter! **

**It has lemon in it, so if you don't like it don't read it! **

**Actually, it lasted pretty long for me to gain some inspiration to write it, because it's my first lemon ever and I wanted to make it as good as possible! Enjoy!!!!!!!!**

Chapter 3: Loosing fear and confusion

Some time next day the ship got to a island with a little town. It wasn't anything special, but good enough, or so thought Nami and Zoro. But for entirely different reasons.

The day went by very quickly. Nami had done everything she wanted to do. Go shopping, avoid Sanji as much as possible and go away from the ship for a little while. Try to clear her thought and such stuff.

Did it help? Well, not really.

The imagination was there and it worked full speed.

_Well if there is no other possibility, then I have to…_ _GYAHHH! Relax, you've done that plenty times before, so there's no need to be nervous! Just relax! _

She looked at the whole situation as if it was some kind of thing that needs to be done and get over with. And never ever, EVER talk about it again! EVER!!!!!!!!!

As it was evening she started to look for Zoro. And of course she found him in a bar. _Who would expect that?!_ He sat there, back to her, and drank a huge bottle of beer. She couldn't help but question how many he had drunk before that one.

Suddenly she wasn't sure of what to do, so she just sat beside him. The urge to drink something too was unbearable and she ordered a drink herself.

"What are you doing?" she asked, just to ease the situation for her.

"What does it look like to you?" he answered sarcastically. He couldn't help but look at her body for a brief moment and think that she looked _**hot**_. _I didn't drink enough!_

"Listen, jerk, I didn't come here to-_mmhhhh_!" He didn't let her finish. His lips were suddenly on hers and she was so amazed by the move that she didn't even acknowledge that his tongue slipped in her mouth. The kiss became so passionate that she stopped thinking at all and started to return the kiss with equal passion. All her plans of what to do were blown away. She just gave in to it without thinking. After a while their lungs were going low on air and the two of them had to separate and take a break.

They looked each other in the eyes as if to find an answer to what just happened, but the only thing they found in them was pure passion.

And again, Zoro was the firs one to react. He took Nami by the hand and walked out of the bar. Nami didn't even put up a fight and let him have his way with her. Actually, she was pretty anxious to see what he will do to her. Of course just to get it over with! Of course!

They got into a little inn. She had never seen a man get into a room so fast. He practically threw her on the bed and then landed on her himself. They started to kiss again. Then she started to think of something that was probably going to ruin the mood, but she needed to tell.

"Zoro" she practically whispered, because she was a little distracted with the thing he did to her neck.

"Zoro" she said louder to gain his attention. He didn't seem to notice it because he was starting to kiss all over her breasts trying to take her shirt of at the same time.

There was no other way. She grabbed his hair and pulled him not so gently up again so they could have eye contact. "Zoro, listen for a moment! This is important!" she said, angry that he was so horny for her. (No logical sense at all). He looked her in the eyes and stopped every movement, afraid that she would kick him out of bed if he did something.

After she noticed that he stopped everything, just so he can listen to her, she satisfyingly began to talk. "I just wanted to clear one thing before we go on with this. This is just sex. No emotions. There is nothing that needs to be talked about later. Have I made myself clear?" she asked trying to convince herself in her own words.

"Absolutely clear!" he said eagerly and pulled her in a rough kiss. Their tongues began to fight with each other and Nami started to get an unbearable spiking in her core.

Zoro once again started to kiss her neck with hot, wet kisses and the only thing she could do was to throw her head back so he could gain better access to her neck. She gasped at every kiss he lay on her skin and started to pull at his shirt so she could feel more of his skin.

He stopped the kissing and looked into her eyes for a brief moment before he stripped his shirt of. Then he did the same thing to her and unclasped her bra at the same time. The sight in front of him was absolutely fantastic. Nami breathed heavily so that her huge breasts slid up and down every time she inhaled and exhaled. The mere though of what was coming up made his groin ache and become rock hard. Every cell of his body screamed to fuck her, but he wanted to test her limits so he though to go slow and see how much she could take.

Nami felt his throbbing arousal against her thigh as he leaned down and played with her breasts.

He put light kisses all over her breasts trying hard to avoid her perky nipples that begged for attention. She gasped at every touch, but what she really wanted was to scream. If he just would be a bit rougher, then…She couldn't take it anymore- the whole teasing thing was just too much for her to bear. She grabbed his head again and practically shoved him to one of her nipples.

He smirked inwards at her move. He flicked a nipple with his tongue and started to suck on it earning a loud moan from her. God she was hornier than he was! One hand slide down her belly, further to her tight where he squeezed her gently before it ran under her skirt to touch the wetness of her panties. He switched to her other breast as he opened her skirt with one hand.

In all that time Nami was lost in pleasure. The only thing that was on her mind was his hot body on hers and his hardness against her tight. But he was SO slow! The only thing he did was to tease her breasts and strip her of her clothes. She wanted him to fuck her senseless, to fill her so she could finally scream like in all her dreams in the past nights.

Zoro stopped the licking of her breasts to look at her.

She looked so unbelievably needy with her lust filled gaze that he could hardly believe that this was the same bitchy woman from the ship. But she was! And he was going to be the one to bring her to her limits and, oh God, was he ready for it.

He slid of her last garment and heard a soft sigh in relief from her. He started to kiss her again and noticed how much her hips, probably unconsciously, grinded against his groin practically begging him to slam right into her. But he wanted to tease her just a little! Just a little more! So he continued to kiss her hard on the lips, exploring with his tongue all there was to explore, caressing all her body at the same time.

The only thing Nami was thinking at the moment was…_God, come on! Where is the power when you need it!_ _This is taking entirely to long! But his tongue is sooo good! Come on! A little more dominance of the raw beast would be so fucking great and he wants it to! But doesn't do anything to help! That's it! If you want a thing to be done properly, do it yourself!_

With a swift move, she didn't even know where the energy came from, she tossed him on his back. Kissing him on the chest with fast, needy moves she basically ripped his pants and boxers from his body and threw them in a corner of the room. Now he was as naked as she was. She stopped for the first time to catch a breath and admire the view. And the view was unbelievable! So unbelievable, she couldn't take her eyes of it. She had never seen anything so, well, _fucking huge_ in her whole life. Well, at least she now knew that his whole body was well built.

She lowered her head and kissed hid cock a few times, just to make sure that it was really as big as it looked. And it was! She licked it carefully and then began to stroke it. First gently and then faster and harder. She smirked as she heard Zoros light pants turn into low moans and she put the tip in her mouth. Her tongue began to lick all the way up and down and she was becoming faster every second. As she felt it throbbing inside her mouth she made one final lick and released him.

She sat again and they looked each other in the eyes, both wanting to know who is gonna start it. Suddenly, she felt a few fingers caressing her lower lips and touching her clit lightly. Zoro sat up too and pulled her near to him. His fingers started to go inside slowly, but he never broke eye contact. He wanted to see every reaction as he pulled in and out of her, giving her a slow but deep rhythm for his moves. She panted irregularly and griped his shoulders for a better hold, her hips starting to move in unison with his hand.

Her pants became short, high moans as he moved faster, touching some places, she never knew, were so sensitive. She was closer and closer to her orgasm as she felt his hot breath near her ear and she felt a shudder run down her spine. Her head began to spin and she was so close, but then he stopped. _He stopped!_ She looked at him confused and angry at the same time. She hadn't had a real orgasm in, what seemed like, ages and he just stopped at the best part. He, on the other hand, looked at her with a mischievous smirk as he licked his finger from her juices. As if it was fun to leave a woman hang on the edge of pure bliss.

"What do you want, Nami?" he asked her, still licking his fingers.

"Oh, you know exactly what I want!" she asked, very angry and impatient.

"Yes I do, but I'd like to hear it from you." He said calmly, as if this wasn't the exact same thing he wanted more than anything else at the moment.

He just wanted to unnerve her and she knew it. But if he wanted her to give him orders so badly, than who was she to act against him. Oh, he was making a big mistake to play with her this way and he didn't even know it. This was going to be fun!

"Well if you want to hear it, fine. I want you to throw me on the bed and fuck me in every god damn position you're capable of. I want you to screw me brain- and senseless and maybe if I'm still not satisfied we could fuck some more. Is that what you wanted to hear?" she said too politely.

In split of a second, she was on her back and he looked at her with eyes clouded with pure lust. Finally the beast had woken up. He crashed his mouth on hers and their tongue started a war once again. Only this time with much more craving for a touch. As they kissed he spread her legs as wide as possible and inserted all of him in a swift move. She let out a loud moan of pure pleasure as she felt his huge cock all inside her.

At the same time he tried to not come right then and there. She was just so unimaginably hot around him; it was hard to have a straight thought at all.

"Good god Nami, have you always been so unbelievably tight or were all your other lovers cock-less?!" Not waiting for an answer he started to pound into her, filling hard, deep and fast at the same time.

Nami didn't believe that this was really happening. The only thing she was feeling at the moment was Zoro. His hot breath over her skin, his tongue licking her breast madly and his shaft filling her deeply. And she didn't even know that he was such a dirty talker in bed. Her head felt dizzy again and she felt it coming, but then he slowed down to the point of almost stopping and he nibbled on her earlobe gently. Not again! She was seriously considering ripping his head of this time. He made her almost come twice and she started to think that he did it on purpose. _He is so DEAD!_

"What is it Nami; are you not feeling well?" he said teasingly, clearly seeing how much it was pissing her of. And then she knew it. He wanted to play the game by his rules. Well no problem.

"Well actually, yes, I don't feel well and I think the only thing that would help is if you start to", the last part she whispered in his ear seductively, "fuck me!"

He wanted her to be an active part of this whole sex thing and he would get it. If she wanted to, she could be much as a loud mouth as he. Even more.

He started to drive into her mercilessly again and she let out a few very loud moans to encourage him ( and because she couldn't keep her voice in control anyway). She was loosing her mind and she wouldn't want it any other way.

As he fucked her faster and faster he lowered his head to her side again.

"Tell me what you want." He said this time in low, hoarse voice that made her hornier than ever.

She couldn't speak at the moment. She started to practically scream. It was all just so overwhelming.

"Oh please Zoro, fuck me MORE!" she spitted out not even thinking what she said.

He just responded by doing just as he was told; driving into her so hard that the bed started to hit violently against the wall, but neither of the acknowledged that. They felt it both coming and did their best to bring them over the edge.

"Faster…ahh… oh my god, Zoro…ahhhh…ohh,ohhh…you're so fucking great…aahhhhh"

He just slammed into her more and more, hitting every spot there was to hit as he felt her muscles clench around him and her an almost violently loud scream. At the same time his dick gave in, not having the power to hold it anymore and he released his hot seed into her.

They panted heavy, trying to control their breath again and he rolled off of her. She had never felt so tired in her whole life and she had never felt so satisfied. She looked back at Zoro who looked at her at the same time and they one again kissed before they drifted of to sleep.

Some time in the next morning she woke up first. Looking thru the window she saw that it wasn't as early as she thought. She sat up in the bed, a bit disoriented, and then remembered the happenings of the previous night. She turned her head to look at Zoro, who was still asleep, and smiled. Apparently he wasn't just good as swords fighting, but in completely different things too. And now that she was sore from the hardcore sex last night she was very relieved.

There was no need for her longings to come back...or not?

**So this was the last chapter. **

**It took me an eternity to write it and now my neck hurts. Oh well it was worth it! **

**This was my first story and my first lemon, so I would like to know how I did it. Good, bad?**

**Anyway, I'm proud of it! **

**R&R please! (I'm especially curious of what you think of the lemon, but don't be to harsh)**

**Have a nice day! ;-)**


End file.
